The Night of The Time Travel Portal
by Andamogirl
Summary: James T. West and Artemus Gordon meet Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

Author's note: A Wild Wild West (season 2) - Stargate Atlantis (season 5) crossover. It's been two years that the city-ship Atlantis is back on Earth, floating in the middle of San Francisco bay.

The TV series The Wild Wild West never existed (for the SGA characters at least) – but Star Trek does exist and Alf exists too.

References to the following Wild Wild West episodes: "The night of the red eyed madmen", "The night of the watery death", "The night of the flying pie plate", "The night of the infernal machine".

References to the following Stargate Atlantis episodes: "Trinity", "Epiphany", "Be all my sins remembered", "Phantoms", "The Tao of Rodney."

References to the following Star Trek the original series episodes: "The city on the edge of forever" and "Spectre of the gun".

Many thanks to my beta reader Old Toad.

 _Ben Victor: "Well, you're James West, of course."_

 _Jim: "I-I didn't know it showed."_

 _Ben Victor: "But it does. The incorruptible eyes, the Federal jut of the jaw."_

TNOT Flying Pie Plate

WWW

 **CHAPTER ONE**

2009

San Francisco,

City of Atlantis

1100

Dr. Rodney McKay changed the crystals around in the slots, and the door immediately un-locked. "Et voila!" He said with a smug smile, as the door, closed for 10,000 years, opened. "No locked door resists me."

Colonel John Sheppard took a step forward and immediately a vast room lit, revealing a giant oval-shaped device occupying almost all the space.

Rodney's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Whoa! – I didn't know there was such a very, very big device here," he said, holding his scanner and moving towards the device. "It looks like a stargate."

Sheppard nodded. "I'm not surprised that we didn't find it before. Atlantis is huge, and we haven't explored it completely, even after seven years on board."

McKay 'hmmed' and began walking around the device, his eyes riveted to his scanner. "Do you know what I'm thinking about?" he suddenly asked John.

Sheppard smirked. "Food?"

Rodney stopped in front of a control panel which featured many coloured panels and knobs, and it came to life thanks to his ATA gene. He gave the other man his best black look. "Ha! Ha! Very funny. No, not food. But now that you mention it, the cooks will be serving juicy steaks, sautéed potatoes and chocolate cake in the mess for lunch…if Ronon doesn't pillage the whole thing before I can reach the mess hall. You know I'm sure he has more than one stomach. Perhaps eight like Alf." He giggled. "And he looks like an over-sized Alf. Fortunately there are no cats here that he can eat. He could have eaten mine."

Sheppard snapped his fingers twice. "Rodney, focus!"

McKay nodded. "Yes, yes, focusing. Like a stargate, that Ancient device is a portal – and portals usually lead somewhere. Now let's find out where exactly." He slid his scanner into a pocket of his BDU, pressed several buttons here and there, and the machine whirred awake. Then he pulled his tablet out of his backpack and let his fingers fly over the screen for a couple of minutes. "Hmmm…"

John lost patience. "Hmmm what? What?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Jeez! Are you five? You have the patience of a little boy. Keep quiet and let the only grownup in the room work peacefully."

He pressed another button, and a white blinding light suddenly appeared in the middle of the portal before swelling and expanding, completely filling the whole oval opening.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows with surprise, as animated images in vivid colours suddenly appeared, like a movie on a giant TV screen. "Cool! I think that we found the Ancients' TV room, Rodney."

McKay took his scanner in his other hand. "I think not. I've got strange readings here…"

Stunned, Sheppard pointed at one of the 'actors' in the movie. "Look Rodney! It's President Lincoln, but that's impossible…"

Rodney huffed and said, "Impossible? Here in Atlantis? That word doesn't exist. Anything's possible here, John, anything."

Images changed on 'the screen' and they were now showing raging battles of the Civil War, between Union and Confederate soldiers.

The scientist snapped his fingers twice. "I remember now! I had those strange readings on my scanner - or readings close to them - when you went through that time dilation field on that planet – I don't remember its name, and it's not important – you know, the planet where you met your other Ancient girlfriend: Teer." He gestured towards the device, beaming. "Oh! That's great! It's not a giant TV John, those images are real… It's a like a live report! That device is a time portal! Like the Guardian of Forever in Star Trek! But without the creepy voice." He frowned, puzzled. "But why showing that period of time in Earth history? Maybe they had the intention to go there, for study – and actually went there..."

Sheppard glanced at the time portal, now showing images of another dark-haired, bearded man making a speech at the US Capitol, and recognized him: Ulysses S. Grant, 18th President of the United States.

Rodney took a step backwards, lost in his thoughts, and suddenly a stream of blue ribbon-light flowed down from the ceiling and enveloped him. The blood drained from his face and he panicked. "Oh no! No-no-no! Not again, John! Help me!"

Sheppard leapt to push McKay out of the column of light – and at the instant he grabbed his best friend's arm they both dematerialized.

On the 'screen' had appeared President Ulysses S. Grant. The time travel device paused as the image froze in the middle of the portal with the date 1875.

WWW

1875

San Francisco railroad yard

The Wanderer

Holding a cup of coffee, James West left the galley and entered the parlor car a few seconds later. "How are you feeling Artie?" he asked his best friend, partner and surrogate brother.

Artemus Gordon was lying on a silk brocade sofa, his right ankle and foot bandaged, elevated and resting on a cushion.

The older man was reading a newspaper, his back propped against a pillow. "I'm fine, Jim," he said. "I hate being stuck here while so many interesting things happen in the country. Like a series of mysterious kidnappings of catholic priests in Arizona Territory, a convoy of Russian migrants vanishing into thin air in Texas, or pistoleros raiding our border with Mexico, etc. etc." He folded the pages of the San Francisco Gazette, his brow furrowed, clearly frustrated.

Placing his steaming cup on the table, Jim sat on a chair and smiled. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are on medical rest leave and I'm on vacation, Artie." He waved his finger in a 'you shouldn't have done that' way. "It's your fault, you know. You shouldn't have walked so soon after you sprained your ankle and injured your foot. Now your injury has worsened and you can barely walk, even with your crutches. That's why we're stuck here."

Artemus nodded. "I know, Jim, but I couldn't stay at the hospital – despite the presence of those lovely nurses - and leave you alone. We were on a mission. We had to stop those counterfeiters - together."

Taking a swallow of burning coffee Jim then nodded. "And we did."

Slowly, Artie pulled himself to a sitting position, resting his injured limb carefully on the carpeted floor. "I'm stuck here, not you. Go outside, enjoy yourself with San Francisco's nightly festivities, Jim, I don't mind. There are so many things to do here, for example: going to restaurants with beautiful women; going to the theatre with beautiful women; going to the opera with beautiful women…" He smiled and added, "You don't have to stay with me, have some fun! I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. I'm going to work in my lab on the schematics of my new automatic rifle."

Surprised James lifted his eyebrows. "Automatic rifle?"

Standing up gingerly Artie nodded and took his crutches which were resting against the wood-panelled wall. "Yes, automatic rifle, and it's brilliant if I do say so myself, Jim."

The younger man smiled. "All your inventions are brilliant Artie."

Smiling, Artie bowed slightly in a quietly dramatic gesture. "Thank you James. About that automatic rifle. It could revolutionize warfare you know? I worked on a rough clay model last year, and I only started the schematics a couple of months ago. I didn't have time to do it before. It's very complex, but fascinating. You see, instead of reloading each time, an automatic firearm continuously fires rounds as long as the trigger is pressed and held and there is ammunition in the magazine or in the chamber. It's like a portable and more sophisticated Gatling gun." He took a step towards the swinging door and let out a muffled cry of pain. "I hope to be able to create that weapon in the coming months. Oh! And I also improved the telescopic sight I intend to place on my new automatic rifle."

Jim was very impressed. "You're really an amazing man, Artie," he said. He patted his best friend's arm. "See you later then, have fun with your schematics."

Artemus nodded. "Oh I will."

WWW

Later

James West was heading towards the most renowned saloon in San Francisco when he noticed a strange flash of blinding light coming from a nearby alley. Intrigued, he headed there, his hand on the butt of his gun.

Sheppard and McKay, who had just materialized in a dark alley, both swayed on unsteady legs for a few seconds, both confused and disoriented. John looked around him, blinking and said, "We're not in Atlantis anymore…" And he gasped with surprise as he saw a horse-carriage pass in the street at the other end of the alley and then saw cowboys on horses. "That time-travel portal sent us back into the past, to the 1870's West, to be precise, during Ulysses S. Grant's presidency."

Rodney groaned, annoyed. "We ended in the Wild West, great! It's my favourite time period! With all those people carrying guns and shooting at you! We both could end up very dead in a matter of minutes here." He slid his scanner into the pocket of his jacket and put his tablet back in his backpack. "It's like we have both turned up in that Star Trek episode called 'the city on the edge of forever'. Of course, as you are Colonel Joli Coeur - you're Kirk, and as I am the most intelligent person here – and of that barbaric time period too – I'm Spock."

Sheppard nodded. "But we're not searching for a delusional Bones who accidentally gave himself a shot of cordrazine. As I recall, that episode time period wasn't in the 19th century, Rodney, but early 20th century. But I know what you mean. What's the name of that episode with that weird re-creation of the 1881 historic gunfight at the OK Corral?... Oh yes, 'Spectre of the gun.' It's a good episode."

Rodney smirked. "Meet my best friend: Colonel John - Trekker - Sheppard."

John put his hand on the butt of his Beretta. "Come Rodney, we can't stay here; we have to find a place to stay for the night. Let's go."

Rodney followed John. "Where? We don't have any money. No money: no hotel. Perhaps we could get arrested for the night and sleep in prison? It's free. What about us fighting, uh? But you let me win."

They had reached the street when they found themselves face to face with James West, holding his gun. Sheppard immediately pulled out his pistol too and pointed it at the other man.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "That's incredible! We ended up here two minutes ago, and you're already ready to get involved in a gunfight!"

Puzzled and intrigued Jim lowered his gun. These men were wearing strange clothes – some kinds of uniform he had never seen before. The taller man had a completely black uniform with a patch showing a winged horse with the name ATLANTIS written above. The shorter one had a dark grey uniform with blue panels and the same patch on his left sleeve. The dark-haired man standing in front of him held a gun – black, compact – which he couldn't recognize – and he was a firearms expert. Maybe they were foreign navy officers, the Atlantis being the name of their ship, he mused.

Jim lifted his hand in a gesture of appeasement. "My name is James West; I'm a special agent working for the United States Government."

Sheppard put his gun back in place and relaxed a little. "You're an agent of the Secret Services?" he asked, very surprised.

Nodding, Jim pulled out his ever present identification card from the inside pocket of his jacket and showed it to the other man. "Yes, and you are?" he asked.

Rodney took a step forward and said, "We are foreigners, travellers, we got lost. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. West. Goodbye." He grabbed John's arm. "Come on John, let's go."

Sheppard looked at his best friend. "No, we need help Rodney – until Zelenka finds a way to bring us back - and this man can help us."

Rodney groaned and said. "Oh yes, I forgot that part. Radek! Then you can bet we're going to stay here for a long time." He nodded. "Okay, we need help, but don't forget the Temporal Prime Directive John. We mustn't interfere in historical events, in the natural development of a timeline."

Sheppard glanced at the younger man and shook his head. "That's Star Trek Rodney, that's fiction. We are in real life here. Forget it! The simple fact that we met this man here – a secret agent – probably changed the timeline already. We'll do our best to stay under the radar and not to get involved in major historical events, though. But we have to live here now - until we can go back and that means merging with that timeline – and have help. I'm sure that we can trust Mr. West, he won't tell anything, and he'll keep everything we'll tell him secret. Okay?"

Rodney nodded. "Okay."

John looked then at the secret agent and added, "I'm Colonel John Sheppard, USAF and my friend here is Doctor Rodney McKay, a civilian astrophysicist. We… accidentally travelled backward into the past. We're both from the 21st century. Could we talk privately somewhere?"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Later in the Wanderer

Rodney entered the parlor car and looked around him, amazed. "Whoa! That's beautiful! It's the luxury version of the old West trains."

Stepping into the room in his turn, John looked at Jim. "You live here?"

Jim closed the door behind him. "Yes, it's our home, Artie and I. Artie, that's short for Artemus, is my partner and best friend. The train called the Wanderer belongs to the Government, and we use it to travel throughout the country on our assignments, and sometimes President Grant uses it too to travel throughout the country. He has his own compartment, the state room."

Rodney frowned. "Who?"

John nodded. "President Grant, Ulysses S. Grant, former General of the Union during the Civil War and then President of the US. His face is on the 50 dollars bill."

Rodney nodded. "Oh! That one."

Suddenly the door of the galley opened and Artemus Gordon entered the room in his turn, holding a cup of steaming coffee. "Ah! Jim you're back already – Ladyless… But you brought some male guests. Good evening gentlemen. Welcome to the Wanderer."

Rodney smiled. "It's a beautiful train."

Intrigued, Artemus did a rapid but complete survey of the two men and adding his observations to his deductions, he finally concluded. "You are time travellers."

Rodney and John exchanged a very surprised look. Jim chuckled softly, knowing Artemus's powers of observation and deduction, but was still amazed each time he did that trick. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to my companion, Artemus Gordon."

Stunned, McKay looked at Artie from head to foot. "How did you know?"

Artie smiled. "Well, it was easy. You don't look like men from here – I mean from our time period, this century, that's simple. For example, I've never seen the watch you're wearing on your wrists, such a firearm, or such strange uniforms and such shoes…"

Sheppard reached out. The two men shook hands. "My name is John Sheppard, Mr. Gordon. And my best friend here is Rodney McKay."

Artie smiled again. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, sirs."

Smiling too John added, "We are pleased to meet you too. And you're right; we're not from this time period, but from the 21st century. A time travel device sent us here by accident. Of course the things Rodney and I have said, and will say, will have to stay confidential."

Limping towards the table, Artie gestured to a couple of chairs. "Of course, I understand, and they will stay confidential. It could affect this time period technological, scientific, political and cultural development, amongst other things. Take a seat, gentlemen, please. Welcome on board – and welcome to the 19th century." Then wincing, he stifled a groan and slowly sat on the nearest seat.

Rodney sat beside Artie as John sat beside Jim.

McKay pointed at the crutches Artemus had leant against the table. "Were you injured on a mission?"

Artie nodded. "Yes, I badly sprained my ankle pursuing counterfeiters. One of them jumped on me and I fell off my horse and ended up at the bottom of a small ravine. But that's nothing. I've had worse." His chocolate eyes sparkling with intense curiosity he asked, "What happened? How did you get here?"

Sheppard looked at Rodney, blasé. "The usual, we found a very-very old device, Rodney re-activated it and everything went bad after that. It happens to us all the time."

Rodney frowned, upset. "Hey! That wasn't my fault, now-full-blown Colonel. I couldn't predict what would happen. I'm a genius, not a seer! It was an accident, like you said."

Surprised, Artie lifted an eyebrow. "Colonel? You're military then?"

John nodded. "Yes, I'm an officer of the US Air Force – the USAF is the aerial warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces."

Both Jim and Artie exchanged a long look, and then Jim said, "My partner here is a visionary, Colonel. He predicted that men in the future will use airships and aerial bombs – thus that we will have aerial warfare - to destroy submarines and their deadly torpedoes."

Sheppard was astonished. "We don't use airships but planes, and a certain type of them does have torpedoes than can sink enemy submarines, yes."

Immensely pleased to have been right, Artemus grinned. "I was right."

Rodney narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Yes you were... that's a remarkable prediction. Are you sure you're not from the future too?" he asked the older agent.

Jim shook his head. "No, he's not. I met his mother, Helen. Artie has predicted too that his new automatic rifle will revolutionize warfare."

Artie waved his hand modestly. "I'm still working on the schematics."

The Colonel was very interested. "An automatic rifle?"

Rodney rolled his eyes in mocking exaggeration. "The Colonel here loves guns, any type. He even sleeps with his gun on his bedside table."

Proud of his brilliant partner, Jim added, "You see Colonel, Artie is a brilliant engineer and chemist. He has, for example, amongst many other inventions, invented various explosive devices, like smoke bombs, impact-flares, gas grenades, etc. Oh and he invented an explosive billiard ball too."

Artie blushed with both pleasure and pride.

John smirked. "Oh, Rodney loves to make things explode too – for example he completely destroyed a planet and even a solar system – or almost, three quarters of a solar system, to be precise." He ignored his best friend's patented glare and seeing that the two agents were more than astonished he added, "You didn't hear anything, okay? Way too much information."

Eyes still wide opened, Artemus breathed, "That means that… that you went into space? Then you have… how do you call them? Space ships? Did you go to the moon?"

Rodney began to be very interested in Artemus, the engineer and chemist. A man of science. "Yes, we do have spaceships, small ones, big ones. And yes, we went to the moon. It was in 1969. So, you're a scientist. I am a scientist too. The best of my time. I'd like to see some of your work, Mr. Gordon."

Back on Earth, Artie smiled. "With pleasure, and please, call me Artemus." He stood up and said, "Please, follow me to my lab."

Rodney was very surprised. "You have a lab? Here?"

As the two scientists left the parlor car Jim smiled and said, "Your team mate and my partner seem to get along, Colonel. They will be buddies before the end of the night. Speaking of night – Artie and I, we offer you hospitality on board the Wanderer. There's a bed in the State room. But as the President is not here, you can both sleep in his bed. It's not large, but comfortable. And there's a portable bunk if you don't want to share a bed with your team mate."

John smiled too. "Thank you very much, we accept. It's was an incredible chance to meet you in that street – or that was destiny, who knows? We are perhaps destined to do things together – and coming here was part of it, was the beginning."

Jim nodded. "That's possible. Let me show you the rest of the train."

WWW

Later, in the State room

Rodney pulled himself into a sitting position, struck a match and then lit the petrol lamp placed on the bedside table. Leaning against the headboard, he looked at his best friend lying on the bed beside him, eyes closed, hands joined resting on his chest. "John, are you sleeping?"

Sighing, John opened his eyes. "I was trying to," he said. "What is it?"

The scientist rested his back against the headboard and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I spent a good part of the night with Artemus, in his lab, a nice lab, well-equipped and functional, but archaic – for a man of my time period."

"And?" John asked, curious.

Rodney continued, "And we talked a lot. He told me things about his job and his inventions and about himself too, and I did the same thing in return. Don't worry, I didn't say anything important regarding what we do, I just gave him some inklings. He's a very intelligent man, no, he's brilliant! So I'm sure that he'll be able to deduce many things."

John smiled. "And you're buddies now?" he asked.

Rodney smiled too. "No, but I think that we bonded. I really like him a lot. That man is a genius – for the 19th century, of course. He is an exception in that barbaric time period. He was an actor when he was younger, then he was an officer in the cavalry during the Civil War, a Captain, then a spy. He's now a secret agent and uses disguises in his missions with Jim, and he can do any voice and any accent! He did mine! He's a musician, speaks six foreign languages fluently, he's a brilliant engineer and chemist. He loves mathematics and he's a brilliant inventor. The schematics of his automatic firearm are stunning! John, you should see them! He almost invented a P-90! He drew models of torpedoes and he's even drawn airships armed with machine guns and bombs! That's incredible. He's way ahead of his time! I repeat, he's a genius! That's why he and I, we immediately bonded. James West is a lucky man to have him as his partner and best friend."

John smiled and patted Rodney's arm with brotherly affection. "Yes, like I'm lucky to have you in my team and as a best friend, Rodney. Now, I'd like to sleep, because I'm tired, okay?"

Rodney nodded. He blew on the flame and the light went out. "Okay. Goodnight John." Then he moved onto his stomach.

Sheppard rolled onto his side, his back to Rodney. "Goodnight Rodney."

WWW

At the same time

Jim knocked at the door of his partner's compartment, heard "come in" and opened the door – finding Artie, dressed in his short black underwear sitting on his bunk, unwrapping the tight bandage enveloping his ankle and foot. "Are you okay Artie? I was in the corridor when I heard you cry out in pain."

The older man nodded. "I'm fine. I just have had awful cramps. Could you give me the terracotta pot on the table please?"

Jim complied. "What's that?"

Artie opened the lid and immediately a rich scent of camphor reached their nostrils. "It's a massage salve I made myself." He took a dollop of salve with his fingers and started to massage his injured foot with it, grimacing. "So, tell me about Colonel Sheppard."

Jim sat on the chair. "He's not like the colonels we know – and I'm not talking about Colonel Richmond who's a good man. He's less rigid, he's not thick-headed and harsh and cold, no, he's warm, friendly, open-minded, but he's also a strong man, dedicated to his work. He has been pretty evasive on the subject – but that is understandable. He's dedicated to his team, which he considers as his own family. He didn't say anything about it, though, except that McKay is part of it. And that he loves the man like he was his own brother. He loves guns and has an extensive knowledge of the 'old firearms of the West'. What about you and McKay?"

Artemus re-wrapped his injured ankle and foot, wincing. "We talked a lot. He told me things about his job and his work and about himself too, and I did the same thing in return. He's a genius, Jim. He was accepted at university when he was twelve. He's an engineer – and according to him, can build anything he wants - and he's an astrophysicist and a member of Sheppard's team for five years now. He didn't tell me a lot about his team or their missions, just that they are four in the team: Sheppard, a man called Ronan, and a woman called Teyla, both 'not from our planet' and he…. "

Stunned Jim blinked twice. "What? They're 'not from our planet'?"

The other man chuckled. "I was as stunned as you are now, Jim. He didn't tell me anything more about them, but as they have spaceships, they travel in space, so they visit other worlds, meet different people… people not from our planet, 'extra-terrestrials'. We're not alone in the universe, Jim. I always thought so, but now it's confirmed. He told me too that their missions are very dangerous and they're facing enemies that could destroy the whole planet if they didn't protect it – enemies from space, Jim. But none of them are threatening us. We're safe. Only good people travel in our galaxy." He placed a pillow at the end of his bunk, lay down on the mattress and rested his injured limb on it, slowly, gently. He continued, "I'd love to travel in space in spaceships and discover new worlds, new civilizations, meet strange people …"

Jim chuckled. "You? You want to fly in spaceships? Did you forget the one we saw in the sky in the middle of the night after you were turned green?" He smirked. "If I remember correctly, you were a bit scared Artie. And you're not anymore? Why?"

Piqued, Artie furrowed his brow and said, "I wasn't scared, Jim, I was just a bit apprehensive, that's all. And I'm not 'scared' anymore because I know that there are no bad 'extra-terrestrials' travelling amongst our stars and planets." He waved his finger at Jim and went on. "Speaking of our encounter with those faux girls from space, I got a little bone I want to pick with you, Jim."

Jim lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Me?"

Artie nodded. "Yes! You told me that that green chemical dye giving me the Venusian complexion would last three days top, and I stayed green for a whole week! I had to stay in the Wanderer so you went on a solo mission - and I completely forgot to be angry with you. I am now."

The younger man giggled. "Well, maybe you were given an overdose Artie, or your skin reacted differently, or both. I'm sorry, okay?" He patted his partner's arm. "I'd love to go with you on board spaceships and be at your side to discover new worlds, new civilizations, meet strange people, but it won't happen, buddy. They won't bring us with them when they go back to their time."

Artie nodded sadly.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, in the parlor car

Rodney looked at all the different dishes placed on the table, salivating. "Oh my!"

The table was occupied by various dishes and plates containing pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls, biscuits and scrambled eggs, home fries, bacon, ham, sausages, fried potatoes, cream cheese, fruit compote and bread/toast/brioche with butter / jam / marmalade / caramel. Plus a pot of fresh coffee.

The Canadian looked at John sitting beside him and said, "I'm going to stay here. I never saw a breakfast like this one. It's fantastic!"

Jim chuckled. "Artie loves cooking. His greatest pleasure is to see people enjoy his cuisine. He could have been a Chef. I have each day the privilege to eat gourmet food. Two missions ago, he was impersonating a pastry cook and made a cake that size." He lifted his hand high above his head. "He wasn't too happy when I ruined his creamy chef-d'oeuvre tackling Judge M'Guigan on top of it. But pieces of it were very good."

John smiled. "As for Rodney, he loves eating."

McKay looked at his best friend again. "I have a medical condition, as you know, called hypoglycaemia. I have to eat more often than others, and more." He piled perfect pancakes, slices of brioche and waffles on his plate and poured caramel on top of them, licking his lips. "That looks absolutely de-li-cious. My compliments to the Chef. By the way, where is he?"

Taking some toast, Jim said, "Artie's taking care of his horse. Chestnut was injured in our last mission. He'll join us in a moment. Please, enjoy your breakfast gentlemen."

Rodney took a swallow of coffee, closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure and said, "It's the best coffee I ever drank. I'm going to settle here, that's decided. I'm not that bad with a gun, I could stay here and be your new partner. We'll form a trio."

Jim shook his head. "I'm not sharing Artemus with anyone. I'm pretty possessive."

John added, "And you're stuck with me, Rodney."

The swing door opened and the said Artemus entered the parlor car, crutch-less. Instead he was walking with the aid of his cane. "Hiya, Jim!"

Jim smiled. "Hi Artie, how are your ankle and your foot?"

He sat on a chair and stretched his leg to the side. "It still hurts, but less." He looked at the two 21st century men and said, "Good morning, gentlemen." Amused, he smiled, watching Rodney wolf down his food. "I can see that you're hungry, Rodney."

Rodney said hello, his mouth full of pancakes. Immediately John slapped his best friend's arm. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

The Canadian glared at him. "Yes, mom."

The Colonel poured himself a second cup of coffee. "Good morning, Artemus," He said. "Rodney's always hungry and eating – even at night. I'm still surprised he has only one stomach." Then he smirked.

Rodney took a cinnamon roll. "I have a very happy metabolism."

Suddenly the telegraph key clicked alive, signalling an incoming message. Jim stood up, picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote it down. Once the message finished he tapped an acknowledgment and read it: "It's from Colonel Richmond. Our leaves are cancelled. We have a new assignment. We have to escort Graham Ellison, the number one of the West Coast syndicate to Washington D.C. where he will be tried for the murders of Governor Robert Williams and his secretary Henry Masters. Police officers will bring him here at night for better discretion."

Frowning in concern, Artie said, "I'm predicting serious trouble coming our way Jim. The ride back to Washington is not going to easy. His men tried to free him from prison, twice, killing a dozen people in the process. And you know the old saying: troubles come in threes."

Sheppard proposed, "I know that we're not secret agents, but Rodney and I would like to assist your mission. We have had more dangerous missions."

Rodney nodded. "I never visited Washington – in the 19th century."

Jim shook his head. "I appreciate your offer, but you could be killed. I don't want to be responsible for your deaths. So it's a no. I'm sorry, but we have to go separate ways. I hope that you can go back home soon."

Artie nodded. "Jim is right."

Rodney swallowed a mouthful of coffee and said, "We've faced the Wraith, the replicators, the Genii and hundreds of various natives armed with all kind of pointy deadly weapons – and we're still alive. It's not a few bandits from the 19th century that can kill us."

Sheppard followed suit: "We're going to help you. So we stay. And we disclaim all liability to you about us, we do this on our own accord, while perfectly knowing the risks we are taking."

McKay added, "Could I have more coffee please? It's delicious. Perhaps we could visit the old San Francisco after breakfast?"

Artemus smiled. "Alright, alright. We accept your help with pleasure. Visiting San Francisco is a good idea, but you need a change of clothes first."

Embarrassed, John nodded. "But we don't have any money to buy clothes."

Artie waved his hand. "Don't worry, it's not a problem. Jim and have an unlimited budget and can buy anything we need, food, cartridges, horses, saddles, etc. and clothes of course."

"We'll be dressed like cowboys, that's so cool!" John said before grinning like a boy in a toys store.

Rodney rolled his eyes heavenward. "It's hopeless!"

WWW

Later in the Silver Mermaid saloon

After a complete sightseeing tour of San Francisco in a rented carriage (and after a picnic in the park), Jim and Artie decided to bring their guests to a 'typical' saloon, to spend the late afternoon drinking beer, enjoying the shows, chatting, smoking cigars, playing poker, and well - relaxing.

They took place at a round table placed not far from the bar. the décor was complete: the batwing doors, the long bar with an ornamental mirror at the back, the tables covered with cow skin, the uncomfortable chairs, poker tables, a piano player and a stage with painted décor and curtains – where dancing girls were taking a pause before their next show and a few musicians gathered around a table.

Sheppard looked around him in awe, very excited. "It's like in the old westerns I watched on TV when I was a boy. That's so cool."

Rodney huffed. "That's probably why you love guns so much."

Intrigued, Jim frowned. "What's a western?"

John explained, "A western tells stories set in later half of the 19th century in the American Old West, hence the name. The films I watched when I was a boy were filmed between 1950s and 1960. Many feature Indians, soldiers, cowboys, trappers, gamblers, lawmen and outlaws, etc. My preference goes to the classical westerns and to the Italo-westerns of the 70s."

Rodney was far less enthusiastic, despite the presence of six lovely and short-dressed dancing girls on the stage who he found 'exotic'. "Saloons are not cool, if you think that people fight here and shoot at each other all the time," he said. "Besides, it's dirty, noisy, crowded, smoky…"

Sheppard smiled. "It's just perfect!"

Artie nodded. "What's a film?"

Rodney explained, "A film is a series of still images which, when shown on a screen, creates the illusion of moving images due to an optical illusion. This optical illusion called phi phenomenon causes the audience to perceive continuous motion between separate objects viewed rapidly in succession. It's like a very advanced kinetoscope."

Gordon beamed. "Fascinating!" He pulled out a cigar case from the inside pocket of his jacket, opened it and pulled out four cigars.

Rodney shook his head. "No thanks, those things can kill you, you know? I don't want to die young, but very, very old. I intend to win the Nobel Price, at least twice."

John accepted the cigar. "Thank you."

Soon the table was enveloped in a cloud of blue smoke. A blond waitress in a very short dress brought four beers, looked at John, smiled at him, fluttering her lashes in outrageous flirtation and left reluctantly to serve other clients.

Rodney rolled his eyes, whispered "Kirk", then he took a sip of beer. "Mmmm… it's not bad. It's better than the beer we usually drink." Then he took a swallow.

John nodded. "Than you usually drink. And with more alcohol I suppose. Be careful Rodney, you're accustomed to drink your Canadian 'lite' beer."

Rodney rolled his eyes again. "Yes mom."

The two agents giggled. The two time travellers acted like brothers, they both thought. Then they exchanged a long look. Them too.

Sheppard took a swallow of beer and then put his cigar back in his mouth, relaxing. "We should have a place like this in Atlantis," he said.

Jim was surprised. "You don't have any saloon?"

Rodney shook his head and took another swig of beer. "No, but we have a rec room – a recreation room where people can watch TV, listen to music, play video games, read books, etc. John and I, we usually relax drinking a beer at the end of the south-east pier."

Musicians gathered next to the stage and soon after the music, a loud and dynamic French can-can, resounded.

WWW

Half an hour later, after the first show, Artemus ordered another round of drinks eliciting mockery from the hulking customers sitting at a table nearby. He ignored them. "It's sarsaparilla, my favourite beverage. You probably never drank that. It's a soft drink, usually sweet, foamy, non-alcoholic, and made from the Smilax Regelii plant. It's really delicious."

Rodney took a swallow and smiled. "That's root beer! We have the same thing in Canada. We have dozens of breweries and brands!"

Suddenly a mountain-sized sailor moved towards Rodney and sniggered. "I'm not surprised you drink that girly drink! All Canadian men are sissy and wimps!"

Rodney looked up at the bulky blond man and gave him his patented McKay glare. "You sound German, right? German beer tastes like cat pee."

Before the sailor could do anything but growl angrily, Jim took his gun in a flash and pointed it at the other man menacingly. "Go back to your seat or you won't like what happens."

The brute hesitated, red-faced with anger and finally complied.

Artie chuckled. "Cat pee? Oh, that's excellent."

Jim put his gun back in place, keeping an eye on the sailor who was talking animatedly to the men seated at his table. "Trouble ahead," he simply said.

Two seconds later, the German sailor and his two friends headed towards Jim, Artemus, Rodney and John, not relaxed anymore.

Jim and Artemus slid their chairs back and stood up, hands resting on their guns. That didn't stop the other men, who approached, ready to fight dirty.

Rodney and John took a prudent step back. The Colonel moved in front of Rodney, protecting him. It didn't escape the hulking German.

He smirked. "Is that man here your mate? You little wimp!"

Rodney moved into the giant's personal space and said, "You have big muscles but just a tiny pea in your big head!" Looking at John he added, "No, he's not my mate and I have a girlfriend – I rectify, I had a girlfriend. I'm not gay. He's my team mate – and brother." Then he looked at the bulky man again. "See those men on the other side of the table? They're federal agents, so if I were you I…"

Rodney didn't finish his sentence. The German thug lunged over to the scientist, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hit him square on his jaw before punching his mouth right after.

The physicist crashed to his knees and sprawled face down on the parquet floor, passed out. After that, all Hell broke loose. Fists and furniture began to fly in the saloon.

The sailor snarled and swung one of his massive fists and Sheppard dodged and shot a bone-rattling punch in the other man's face. The brute slammed all of his weight into the Colonel, sending him into an empty table. John regained his balance and threw himself at the giant. He hit the German again, hard, and then he thrust his knee into the sailor's unprotected groin, and then followed up with a chop to the throat. The man shrieked and gurgled as he tottered sideways to crash through a table.

Rodney regained consciousness and moved to his knees, spitting blood. John slung an arm around the Canadian's shoulders and helped him upright. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

McKay nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." But he knew he had a split lip and a bruised cheek. "You enjoyed yourself, right? It's a saloon bar fight."

Sheppard smiled broadly. "That was fun!"

In another corner of the room West and Gordon were fighting too: Jim hit his target in the face and abdomen, throwing punch after punch, using the thug like a human punch bag. Artemus meanwhile, swung a fist at his opponent, but gasped as he was grabbed roughly by his front and lifted up to his toes. Artie immediately reacted. He head-butted the brute hard and seeing stars dancing in front of his eyes, he landed a blow on the side of the other man's bearded jaw. Then he punched him in the throat, once, twice, pummelling his windpipe and the thug finally released him, letting out wheezing sounds.

Jim watched his adversary topple sideways, unconscious; then glanced at his partner who had just delivered a bone-crushing right hook to his opponent. The brute crumpled to the floor.

The two agents exchanged a smile, brushed the dust from their clothes and sat down at the table. Rodney and John joined them.

Artie raised his glass of sarsaparilla. "To new friends," he said.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _Later_

 _The Wanderer is on its way to Washington_

Graham Ellison grabbed the bars of the 'rolling cell' of the Wanderer and looking at James West standing on the other side, he said, "I won't stay here for long. My men will free me." Then looking at Artemus Gordon, standing beside his partner, he added, "You'll be dead in a few hours. Unless you let me go, of course. It could be an accident, like you forgot to lock the door of this cell…"

Shaking his head, Jim said, "Forget it. And we're not frightened. Come on Artie, let the man settle comfortably. He will spend several days here, until we reach Washington."

Ellison groaned. "You're both dead!"

The two agents left the stable car where the cell was located and joined John and Rodney sitting on each side of the coffee table, playing chess in the parlor car.

Sheppard looked at them. "Everything's okay?" he asked.

Jim nodded and sat on the sofa. "Ellison told us that we will be dead in a few hours. So I'm expecting some trouble in a few hours. Who's winning?"

McKay raised his hand. "Me. Who else? John's good, but I'm better. We're going to have some trouble, okay. No problem. Our life is trouble-ridden. And John's middle name is Trouble."

Smiling Artie sat on a chair. "What a coincidence, Jim's middle name is Trouble too," he said. "But before we get attacked, we still have time to enjoy a good meal. Rodney, I could use your help."

Rodney nodded and made a last move. "Checkmate. You owe me a beer once we're back." He stood up and followed Artie to the galley.

Standing up too, Jim headed towards the dresser and pivoted the silver statue of a cavalier, revealing a gun in a holster. He took it and placed in on the table. Then he touched the top of the dresser and a map of the United States appeared. He pressed on a button on the right, and the map slid down, revealing a rifle, four revolvers and a knife.

Sheppard was impressed. "Sweet!" he said, before leaving his chair to take the gun sitting on the table. "A bit rudimentary, but efficient and very deadly." He shook his head and smiled. "Jeez! I'm channelling Rodney, here. He rubs off on me sometimes."

Jim smiled too and said. "I know the feeling. It's inevitable when you live with your partner round the clock, 365 days a year."

John put the revolver back on the table. "Have you been working with Artemus for a long time? Because the two of you look very close."

Jim nodded. "I met Artemus during the war. I was General Grant's aide de camp when I met Artemus. In fact, the first time I saw him, I shot him and I almost killed him."

Sheppard was very surprised. "What?"

Taking the rifle, West chuckled. "Captain Artemus Gordon was a spy extraordinaire working under General Grant's direct orders for almost two years when I shot him. I didn't know him at that time. We had never met. It's a long story. We both rapidly became best friends – rather brothers. As the war was not over then, he continued his job and I, mine. When the war was over, General Grant invited us to join the secret services and we both accepted, on one condition – to work together. And since that date, 10 years ago, we're partners. What about you? How did you meet Rodney?"

The Colonel smiled remembering the scene. "I can't tell you, but I can tell you I shot Rodney too, not so long after I met him. I shot him in the leg. But the bullet didn't hit him – because he was wearing a personal shield emitter. It's a long story too. Well, Jim, it would seem that you and I have things in common: like having a geek as a partner, best friend and surrogate brother."

The agent frowned. "A geek? What's a geek?"

Holding the rifle to admire it, John explained, "In Artemus and Rodney's cases, a geek is a person passionate about science and technology."

Jim nodded. "That's Artie alright. He could write books on all the things he knows if he had time to, but he and I are pretty busy protecting President Grant, foiling the plans of Dr. Loveless and Count Manzeppi, solving crimes and mysteries…etc., etc."

John nodded. "Rodney and I are quite busy too, protecting Atlantis, protecting the Pegasus Galaxy from our enemies… But that's over now. We're back on Earth – oops! Forget want I said. Do you have other guns on the train?"

Jim nodded. "Lots!"

WWW

In the meantime in the galley

Rodney plunged a little spoon into the jar of homemade orange marmalade and licked it conscientiously, closing his eyes in bliss. "Mmmmm… that's delicious, and you made that?"

Artemus nodded. "Yes, and a lot more. I love to cook, and preparing food helps me to relax and to think about new gadgets Jim and I could use on our missions. Then I create them."

The Canadian sighed. "You're lucky to be able to relax. I never relax, I can't, I don't have time to. I'm always doing something. I'm working even in my sleep. That's why my bedside table is filled with notepads. I suppose I can rest when I'm dead – or not. I'm probably the busiest person in the Pegasus galaxy." He frowned. "Was the busiest person in the Pegasus galaxy, because we're back on Earth now, and we're stuck in San Francisco bay. Now I'm the busiest person of 'our galaxy', because I need to find a way to charge the ZPMs so that we can go back to the Pegasus galaxy…I barely had time for Jenifer, that's why she left me, and because she was offered a fabulous post in the Mayo Clinic, too, and because she wanted to have a peaceful life. So I'm alone, again." Noticing that Artemus was puzzled he added, "Forget what I just said, okay? I'd like John to know how to cook, because I don't and love to eat, but there's a mess hall in Atlantis and no one cooks, and when we're on away missions, we just eat MREs, I mean meals ready to eat. MREs are individual field ration in lightweight packaging bought by the United States military for its service members for use in combat or other field conditions. That's not bad, especially the chicken with the mushroom risotto and the paella but I miss 'real cooking'… With all that delicious food you eat, what's your secret Jim, how do you stay that slim and fit? Tell me."

The older man giggled. "Jim could eat a whole buffet each day for weeks without gaining weight. He's like that, it's in his nature. He can't gain weight. As for me, I'm always riding a horse, running, jumping, fighting, fencing, and because of that I don't gain weight either."

Rodney nodded. "John can't gain weight too – lucky he. He's a bit too skinny though. He's floating in his clothes. It's not my case, but I pay attention to what I eat now, because it's better for my health. Carson, my physician is always watching me like a hawk."

Smiling Artie pushed the large bowl filled with potatoes towards Rodney and handed him a knife. "I don't have any girlfriend, and I'd like to, but I understand. You take care to peel the potatoes and I take care of roast chicken, alright?"

Rodney nodded. "Okay."

WWW

 _Later_

The four men sat around the table were eating a delicious apple pie for dessert when they heard a big explosion and felt the train brake strongly in a concert of loud squeals.

Rodney was ejected from his chair and collapsed on the carpeted floor with a suppressed oath as the others grabbed the table to stay seated.

The Wanderer finally stopped and immediately gunshots resounded and bullets went through the windows, breaking many of them.

Jim, Artemus, John and Rodney immediately gathered around the nearest sofa where all the firearms had been centralized.

His gun belt firmly in place, Jim took a rifle and another revolver, and commanded, "We're going to split to cover more ground to be able to get rid of them more easily. Artie, Rodney, go to the stable car and secure the cell. John and I, we're going outside."

His gun belt wrapped around his waist too, Artie nodded, took a second revolver, gave one to Rodney and took a rifle too. "Let's go Rodney."

They pushed the swinging door and left.

John took his Berretta out of his holster and slid a Colt in his back. "Let's go Jim!" he said heading towards the door.

Once outside on the platform, he saw that at least two dozen horse riders were circling around the train, firing at it. He smiled. "Like in the old westerns," he said. He pointed his pistol at three men charging in his direction and fired. Three bullets were shot; three dead men fell to the ground. "It's too bad I don't have my P-90. I could have eliminated all of them in 30 seconds."

The secret agent nodded. "You're very good. Nice gun, I'd like to have one like that." Then he said, "You stay here and protect the rear of the train, I'm taking the front. See you later, John." He jumped down on the ground and ran towards the locomotive shooting everyone coming his way.

WWW

 _In the meantime in the stable car_

The sliding door of the stable car suddenly exploded. The three men inside were propelled against the back of the car by the force of the explosion.

The un-injured but frightened horses neighed and reared up in their stalls.

Rodney was the first to regain consciousness, his vision blurred, his head pounding and his ears ringing. He still held his revolver and immediately pointed it at a silhouette emerging from the acrid smoke that filled the wagon, pieces of burning wood everywhere. He saw a cruel smile, the mouth of a gun and fired. The other man was hit in the chest and collapsed backwards like a puppet.

Feeling something wet and warm roll down his cheek, Rodney touched his head and winced as he discovered a gash on his left temple. He probably had a mild concussion too, that explained his blurred vision, his ears ringing and his painful headache, he thought.

Rodney helped Artemus to stand, eliciting a scream from the older man who had regained consciousness ten seconds earlier. "What is it? Are you injured?"

Artie leaned against Rodney on his good foot, grimacing in agony. "I think I broke my ankle, this time." He looked at Ellison and saw that the man was laying on the wooden floor, immobile, his eyes wide open but not seeing anything, a large piece of wood protruding from his blood-soaked chest. "He's dead."

Rodney nodded. "They came to free their boss and they killed him with that explosion. A piece of wood from the door killed him."

Closing his eyes, pain making him nauseous, Artie nodded. "Yes, and it's a miracle we weren't killed too. Using dynamite is effective in destroying things but not very accurate and it causes a lot of damage." He noticed blood on Rodney's face. "You're injured."

McKay smiled. "I've had worse. John shot me once. But it wasn't his fault – he was hallucinating when he fired at me."

Gunshots still resounded outside the train.

Hearing footsteps they turned as one and fired in concert at the two men pointing their guns at them. But the other men fired at the same time.

Rodney and Artemus, both hit square in the chest, collapsed to the floor as one with their assailants, still alive while the two bandits were dead.

Clutching his hand to his chest in a futile attempt to stop the blood already soaking his shirt Artemus turned his head to the left, meeting Rodney's blue eyes. "Rodney!"

Rodney blinked. "Jeez! That hurts… It didn't so much the last… time." both hands instinctively pressed against his chest and he grimaced. "Ow!"

Artemus suddenly noticed a shadow in his peripheral vision and heard a snigger.

A tall grey-haired man moved towards the two men down, holding a rifle. He kicked Artie's gun then Rodney's sending them away and said, "What have we here? Two dying secret agents, good. The others will be dead soon too." He glanced at Ellison's body. "He's dead, and as I was his number two, I'm now his successor, the new number one." Then he looked down again at Rodney and Artemus's prone figures lying in a pool of blood. "It wasn't my intention to kill Graham, but he was killed in the explosion – accidents happen, collateral damage too, I couldn't predict that, but chance will have it, sometimes." He took a step forward, aiming at Artemus. "I'm going to finish you… I never killed agents of the Government myself, always hired people to do the job." He put the mouth of his gun against Artie's forehead. "Adieu!"

In a last effort Artemus bent his legs and thrust them forward – hitting the other man's knees, making him fall backward. Rodney managed to grab a piece of wood, and moving onto one knee, his face twisted in terrible suffering, he smashed it on the new number one of the West Coast syndicate. He repeated the action twice, knocking out the other man. Then he slumped to the side.

Panting, Artie grabbed his temporary partner's arm and shook it. "Rodney!"

Rodney moaned. He was cold. He gave a faint whimper of pain. "Not… going to… make it." Then he coughed blood. "It's nearly… over."

Suddenly all the gunshots ceased outside and through a grey veil darkening their vision they saw two silhouettes coming. They both reached out, holding hands, interlocking their blood-slicked fingers.

McKay gave Gordon a last smile. His breathing was laboured, bubbling blood appeared on his lips. "Was a pleasure…" Then he lost consciousness.

The older man nodded. His eyes flickered closed. "Likewise Rodney…" he said between one breath and the next and then blackness engulfed him.

WWW

 _Later_

Falling on his knees Jim West pressed shaking fingers to his partner's neck and located the weak pulse - too fast and fluttering but it was there. "Artie's still alive," he said to Sheppard. He removed his cravat and pressed it against the blood flowing freely from Artie's wound. "There's so much blood… Artie can you hear me? Open your eyes for me."

Artie tried to open his eyes, barely doing so. "Jim…"

Running a hand in his surrogate's brother wavy hair Jim smiled. "Everything's going to be okay Artie…" He lied, trying to maintain his composure. "Don't die on me Artie!"

But Artemus couldn't hear him anymore. He was unconscious again.

His hand still on Rodney's throat John nodded. "Rodney's still alive too." he ripped Rodney's tee shirt open and grimaced on seeing the hole in his best friend's chest, close to his heart. "He's been hit in the right chest, near the heart. It's bad." The bullet had pierced his lung. Rodney was bleeding inside, he was dying. There was nothing he could do to save him. If he was in Atlantis, yes, but not here in the middle of nowhere, he reflected sadly. He laid his hand on the other man's face. "Listen to me buddy, you have to relax and think about clear blue skies and wide open fields. You're relaxed in a wide open field under a clear blue sky…" Perhaps he would ascend, and then come back, like Daniel Jackson did, he mused and hoped.

He then realized that Rodney didn't hear him.

In his turn Jim took a look at Artie's wound. The bullet had caught him below the sternum. Relentless blood was pouring from it. He lowered his head. Artie was dying and he felt totally helpless and hopeless. "Artie, listen to me, I'll join you one day… keep the brandy warm for me, okay?"

He noticed Artie's breathing becoming shallower, making it harder to take deep breaths. The end was close. He closed his eyes. "No…"

Both crying now John and Jim looked at each other before holding hands. They were both very pale, grieving already, both dreading the fatal – and inevitable – moment.

Suddenly a white blinding light enveloped the four men and they vanished – to materialize a couple of seconds later in the time portal room.

WWW

 _City of Atlantis_

Radek Zelenka let out a cry of surprise and smiled. "You're back! I did it! It worked!" then he noticed the two men covered in blood, and paled. "Bože!" Immediately he tapped his earpiece and said, "Zelenka to the infirmary! Medical emergency in the time portal room!"

Dr. Beckett's voice resounded. "What's the nature of the medical emergency?"

Radek looked down again at the two gravely wounded men. "I brought the colonel and Rodney back, and two people with them. Rodney has been shot in his chest and the other man too. They're losing all their blood Carson! Hurry!" He knelt beside Rodney, covered in blood and looking like a corpse already. "Carson's on his way with a medical team."

Sheppard nodded and looked down at Artemus immobile, covered with sweat, his face white. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, and then he looked up at Jim. "Jim?"

Pale, West shook his head, on the verge of crying. "He's not dead. He's strong; he can get through this if that medical team comes rapidly."

John looked up at Radek. "Where the hell is the medical team?"

Five long, interminable minutes later, Carson Beckett and his team entered the room and gave orders to his nurses.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Richard Woolsey looked down at the man pacing the isolation room like a caged tiger. He sighed, then turned towards John Sheppard standing beside him.

The Colonel wasn't happy. "Jim shouldn't be here, locked in that room like a prisoner. He should be in the infirmary beside his partner, and I with Rodney."

Richard nodded. "That's standard procedure, John, you know that. He had to undergo a full medical examination in isolation. He's come from the 19th century – with all its cortège of terrible diseases. I couldn't let him wander in the city before I know he's fine."

John nodded. "You know that he's fine now. Release him – and give him his gun belt and revolver back. He's no threat."

Woolsey sighed. "We can't be sure he won't tell anyone in his time about Atlantis in particular and generally about our present and his future," he said.

The Colonel crossed his arms on his chest. "Artemus and Jim are secret agents working for the Government. They even work directly with the President, I mean their President, Ulysses S. Grant. That means that Grant has every confidence in them, he wouldn't do that if he didn't trust that man down here and the man in the infirmary to keep secrets, state secrets. We can trust them too, they won't say anything Richard."

Richard nodded. "We can't be sure of it. I'm talking about the risk of affecting the end of the 19th century and thus the 20th century too and the next one – in matters of technological, scientific, political and cultural development, amongst other things. It would be an incommensurable disaster."

John sighed. "I know that. What do you want to do? Put them incommunicado, locked in a cell somewhere till they die? Lock up his partner too? – If Artemus survives. Erase their memory somehow?"

Looking down at Jim West again, Woolsey ran a nervous hand over his bald head. "I don't know, yet. I have to think about it, but we must find a solution to * absolutely * avoid that risk. I'm going to contact the IOA. In the meantime, go back to the infirmary and take Mr. West with you. Carson told me that it was bad…"

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah…"

WWW

 _Later_

 _Infirmary, operating level_

Dr. Carson Beckett, Chief Medical officer of Atlantis, left the operating theatre and headed towards the two men waiting in the examination room of the infirmary.

He looked first at James West sitting in a chair, almost deranged with worry. "Your friend is now out of danger, Mr. West. We retrieved the bullet and he made it through the surgery, but it was close. He was lucky; the bullet miraculously missed all vital organs, though it came awfully close to hitting his spine. He lost a lot of blood and we are giving him a transfusion. He's strong. He's going to be alright. I treated his broken ankle too. You can see him tomorrow morning. For now he is sleeping under morphine."

Immensely relieved Jim nodded, regaining some colour, smiling. "Thank you doctor." He then looked at John hoping he'd have good news too.

Carson turned to John leaning against the wall as white as the sheets of the nearby bed. He looked worn out and on the verge of collapse. He sighed and said, "Rodney is in a critical condition for the moment, John. He has a punctured lung and just a few minutes ago he went into cardiac arrest. We had to open him up to keep his heart going, and did an emergency intubation to make him breathe. We brought him back. He's stable now, but not out of danger, yet. But I'm cautiously hopeful: Rodney's strong and he's a fighter. We have to wait. We will be monitoring him closely. You can see Rodney tomorrow morning too. For now, go back to your quarters and sleep. I'll keep you posted if… anything happens." He looked at Jim and added, "You need to rest too; the Colonel is going to show you to one of our guest quarters - on his way to his." Beckett gave the two men a reassuring smile and then headed towards the door.

Once in the waiting room, the two men were encircled by Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon, Radek and Lorne, all looking concerned.

John sighed. "He's not out of the woods yet. We have to wait. But Carson is 'cautiously hopeful' that Rodney can make it."

Ronon moved towards Jim, towering him. "What about your partner?"

Relieved, Jim smiled. "Artemus is going to be okay."

Richard Woolsey nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. West. I'd like to see you in my office with Colonel Sheppard in the morning." The two new friends nodded. "Colonel Sheppard will lead you to the guest quarters. Take some rest, you both need it. See you tomorrow then, good night."

Sheppard watched the balding man leave and said, "He's the boss here." He placed a hand on Ronon's shoulder and added, "This is Ronon. He's from the planet Sateda. He's my team mate and one hell of a warrior." Then he moved beside Teyla and offered a soft smile. "This is Teyla, she's from the planet Athos and she's my team mate too. And don't get her angry, she is a fierce warrior too." Looking at Zelenka he went on, "This is Dr. Radek Zelenka, Rodney's friend and colleague." He finally took a step forward to Major Lorne and said, "And this is my second in command, Major Lorne." He went back to stand beside Jim, and continued, "My friends, Radek told you that we had guests, so let me introduce you to James West. He's a secret agent working for the US Government, along with his partner Artemus Gordon – the man who was shot. They come from the past, from 1875 to be precise. Jim and his partner will stay with us for a while – until Artemus is fine. Questions?"

Lorne raised his hand. "Yes Sir." He looked at Zelenka. "How did Mr. West and Mr. Gordon come here? You told us that the portal could only bring back the persons it had sent into the past based on the scan of their DNA sequence."

Radek nodded. "That was before I found another section in the database of the device, about 'guests' brought here. You see, the device scans the DNA sequence of any traveller before sending him or her to the past, to be able to bring him or her back later - and no one else, because any DNA sequence is unique and specific to each person." He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked at the blurry Sheppard and said, "After you came back with Mr. West and Mr. Gordon, Colonel, I wanted to know why they were here, and I discovered that the Ancient time-travellers sometimes brought some 'guests' here to Atlantis with them, to study them: farmers, soldiers, writers, politicians, etc., to have a large sample of the human population." He put his glasses back in place and then he added, "The only thing they had to do to bring them with them was touch their future guests at the right moment, when they knew that the device was ready to teleport them back to the City. They sent them back to their own time period the same way later."

Sheppard frowned, puzzled and feeling uneasy . "Study them? Do you mean they did some weird experiments on them?

Zelenka shook his head. "If you're thinking about kidnapping and 'weird' medical experiments as in bad science-fiction movies, it's a no, Colonel. No, the Ancients didn't kidnap them and didn't use them like lab rats. The 'guests' volunteered to come here and they were well-treated. They came back home intact and even with their memories intact too. The Ancients didn't bother erasing them, because they knew that no one would believe their guests' stories when back home."

Sheppard nodded. "Mmm… But Atlantis new management is not so open-minded – and the IOA and the President won't be so open-minded either." He sighed, and curious, he asked, "Why did the Ancients bring guests here to Atlantis?"

Radek added, "The Ancients did that because they needed to study their guests thoroughly, physically and mentally, to get a 'snapshot' of human evolution at a specific time period. It was like a medical examination combined with a mental evaluation."

The Colonel nodded. "I know what happened. I was touching Jim when the machine engaged the return sequence… and Rodney and Artie held hands. That's why the four of us were dematerialized together. It's simple."

Radek nodded. "Logical. The device was programmed for a 24 hour voyage. It brought you back when the time was up. By the way, I blocked the device after you materialized to be able to send your friends back to the moment they were dematerialized. There will be just ten minutes delay." He removed his glasses to wipe them with the bottom of his tee-shirt and said, "I still don't know how that portal located you in the past, but I'm working on it."

Looking at Jim, who was visibly totally lost and on the verge of falling asleep on his feet, Sheppard said, "Let's have some rest. We both need it. Follow me, Jim."

WWW

Sheppard was tempted to take the scenic route, to show Jim the wondrous Atlantis but as they were both so completely exhausted he chose the rapid way. It could wait morning.

Trying to stay awake, Jim entered one of the guest rooms and the room it immediately lit – and he let out a gasp of surprise. "How does it work? I didn't touch anything. It's like magic."

Sheppard nodded. "Not quite. I possess the ATA gene. The ATA gene is present in all Ancients, and some of their human descendants – like me. It allows those people to utilize much of the Ancient technology. The city sensed I was here and the room automatically lit. Don't worry, the guest quarters technology can be activated the old way – using our hands."

He gestured to the bed and they both sat on it. "Long story, short: we're here in the city-starship Atlantis. She was built millions of years ago by a very advanced race of humans that we call the Ancients, and abandoned 10,000 years ago when they lost the war against a race of space life-force-sucking vampires called the Wraith – and now our enemies. They submerged the city in Lantea's ocean – Lantea being a planet in the Pegasus galaxy - so that it wouldn't fall in the hands of the Wraith. We discovered it intact – or almost intact, seven years ago. We use spaceships, but a device built by the Ancients too that we call the stargate. I'll show you it tomorrow – as well as the main parts of the city. The stargate allows for near-instantaneous travel across intra- and even intergalactic distances. Two years ago, to stop the Wraiths orbiting around our planet, Atlantis engaged the enemy vessel in a battle. The Wraith ship was destroyed, but Atlantis was forced to land in the middle of San Francisco bay. And we have been stuck here since that day – because the city needs a large amount of power to go back into space and we don't have it, for now. Rodney's still working on it…"

He stopped, feeling a sudden submerging wave of anxiety tighten his throat. He waited for it to pass, pulling himself together and continued, "One day, we'll go back to the Pegasus galaxy – to help the people there. Follow me, Jim; I'd like to show you something…"

They both headed towards the balcony. Once there Jim took an involuntarily step back, both amazed and frightened at the same time, his eyes wide opened, agape. "Oh my god!" he breathed. "I'm… I can't find any word… er… I'm speechless."

John smiled. "I was too when I first saw Atlantis. And you're seeing a small part of Atlantis only. It's huge! And over there, on the left you have San Francisco, the actual one. It's changed a lot since you were there.'

Jim nodded absently, still looking at the wondrous scene of those huge towers almost reaching the sky that the setting sun illuminated with golden light.

Placing a hand on the other man's arm Sheppard said, "Let's go back inside, I have to show you how everything works, like the shower for example."

Jim nodded.

WWW

 _The next morning_

 _Infirmary, the recovery level (ward)_

Carson watched John and Jim head respectively towards their best friends – the two wounded men lying side by side on a bed each. He decided to move to Jim's side. The 19th century man would be lost with all the modern medical machines crouched around the bed, monitoring Artemus' vital signs: heartbeat, blood pressure, oxygen levels, and a host of other things.

Jim gulped in anxiety. Artemus was lying, still and quiet in the bed, as white as the sheets. He looked like a corpse. He glanced at Beckett standing beside him and asked, "He's alright?"

Beckett nodded. "He's not alright yet. The complete recovery will take weeks. But yes, he's out of danger. The surgery went very well. He has an oxygen tube running into his nose and he's connected to a bag of fluids and an antibiotic hanging on a pole beside him. They are hooked to your partner's IV. The machine here reads your partner's heart activity, brain activity and blood pressure."

They heard a moan and Artemus slightly moved his hand. Immediately Jim reached out and gently laid his hand over his best friend's, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled and said, "Artie, open your eyes. Come on buddy. Wake up! Open your eyes for me." Artie's eyes fluttered open and he mumbled something inaudible. "That's it!"

Drugged and dazed Artie stared at Jim bleary-eyed and whimpered, "Jim… " He furrowed his brow, trying to make his blurred vision focus. He blinked twice, hard. "Jim… that you?"

The younger agent smiled broadly. "Yes, it's me, who else? You're going to be fine, Artie. You're safe, you're in the infirmary."

Artie nodded weakly, noticing the tears streaming down his partner's face, the memory of a bullet in his chest coming back. "I'm dying?" he asked, suddenly very anxious.

Jim shook his head and wiped his tears of joy. "No, you're not dying. Everything's going to be okay buddy. You're not going to die."

Smiling in relief Artemus said sluggishly, "Can't get… rid of me that easy, Jim. You cried… I'm usually… the emotional one in our… duo."

Jim nodded. "Yes, that's why you're such a good actor, Artemus." He pressed his partner's hand in his. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Artie nodded. "Yes, me too. But I could have… have sworn I was dead." He noticed he was wearing white pyjamas. "Where are my clothes?"

Carson smiled. "I gave them to the laundry service. They were stained with your blood. You'll have them back later." He placed a comforting hand on Artie's arm. "I'm Doctor Carson Beckett, the Chief Medical Officer of Atlantis. Don't worry, you're in good hands.

Gordon blinked. "Atlantis? You mean the legendary city of Atlantis?" He looked around him observing all the equipment and systems of the ICU. He had never seen such advanced medical things before.

His eyes sparkling in wonderment, Jim smiled and said, "You should see the city, Artie, Atlantis. It's fantastic! I never saw such a wonder in my whole life! It's amazing!"

Excited in his turn, Artie's eyes lit. "Really? I want to see it too."

Carson waved a finger. "Oh I'm sure, but I forbid you to leave that bed before the end of the week, Mr. Gordon, that means in five days! Then I'll see if you can use a wheelchair to move around in the city. I'll be watching you closely. I've the feeling that you are like the Colonel here, always ready to escape from the infirmary." He frowned threateningly, "Do that and I'll have restrained in your bed."

John chuckled. "Take that threat seriously, Artemus," he said. "Carson did that twice to me already and he even drugged me. He's the master here in his domain."

Carson crossed his arms on his chest and lifted his chin in an authoritarian way. "Exactly, you have been warned." He moved then beside John. "Rodney's condition has improved. He's still in critical condition though. But he's on the good road to recovery. I've lowered his oxygen level on the ventilator, and he's doing just fine breathing on his own now. I plan to remove his trach tube tonight, that's why I'm keeping him sedated. It can be a little bit traumatic sometimes."

Rodney was pale under his stubble, with dark, tired circles under his eyes, and hooked up to machines making life easier for him.

John peered at him, comforted by the regular beeps of the ECG. His partner was still alive. "You're going to be okay Rodney." He leaned down and rested his forehead against Rodney's – in a brotherly way. He moved back a few seconds later and added, "I won't – ever – let you out of my sight again. You're scared me shitless, buddy. I thought I was going to lose you. That won't happen again. You're going to be stuck with me – all time. You're going to be my twin brother buddy, always together."

Carson smiled. "I thought that was already the case."

John nodded. "He was at my side Doc, but he was not glued to me. For now on, he will – even if I have to hear him bitching all the time."

Carson chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Turning his head to the side, Artemus looked at Rodney, laid on the bed beside his. He noticed the tube going into his throat. "What's that tube?" he asked frowning in concern. "You're hurting him!"

Beckett turned. "No, we're not. He's heavily sedated and can't feel anything. Rodney went into cardiac arrest and lost the ability to breathe normally. We had to put him on a mechanical ventilator – that's the name of that machine - to move breathable air in and out of his lungs, using an endotracheal tube, to provide the mechanism of breathing as he was unable to breathe by his own. He could have died of asphyxia otherwise." He glanced back at Rodney, then looked at Artemus and added, "I will proceed to an extubation of the trachea tonight, as he's now breathing on his own."

Artie nodded. "I understand, so he's going to be okay?"

Beckett nodded. "Yes. But it will take some time. Now it's time for you to rest, Mr. Gordon. John, Mr. West's visiting hours are over. You could come back tonight."

John returned back to Rodney, still unmoving, deeply unconscious and patted his best friend's hand. "I'll be back soon, Rodney."

Jim patted Artie's shoulder. "Take some rest Artie. I'll be back soon too." Then following John he left the intensive care unit.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 _Later_

 _Richard Woolsey's office_

Jim West and John Sheppard took a chair each, and both looked at Richard Woolsey sitting behind his desk.

The bald man placed his hand on a pile of files and said, "I wanted to see you Mr. West, because we have – by we, I mean the people of the 21st century – we have then, a big problem. Mr. West you know things about Atlantis and about this time period that could do irreparable damage to the future if they were known in your time. Colonel Sheppard here has complete trust in you. He's sure you won't say anything to anyone – but people talk under certain circumstances, when drunk, or very sick and raving or under torture for example… We can't take that risk, you understand."

His hand slowly moving on the butt of his gun Jim nodded and said, "I understand, yes. Are you going to kill Artie and me to definitely avoid that risk? Because I won't let you do that." His green eyes darkened as a result of the threat.

Richard opened his eyes wide in surprise. "What? No, I'm not going to execute you. We're not barbarians! No, we possess an Ancient device found on P4M-999 that will erase your encounter with Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay and your stay here from your memory. It's totally painless, I assure you. I'm really sorry, but it's the only way we can be sure your partner and you won't say anything – and I received strict orders from the President in person."

Jim looked at John. "We won't remember anything – not even Rodney and you. That's too bad, but I'm okay with it. I understand what's at stake."

Woolsey was relieved. "Thank you for your comprehension Mr. West – I hope that your partner will be okay with that too."

Standing up Jim nodded. "He'll be terribly disappointed of course, as I am, but he will understand, don't worry. I'm will tell him."

Imitating West, Sheppard headed towards the door. He suddenly swung round and asked Richard, "So I can show anything I want to Jim?"

Richard nodded. "As long as you are prudent, yes."

Sheppard grinned. "Prudent is my middle name. See you later Richard. Come with me Jim, let's eat something, I'm famished. Then you'll have some fun with Ronon."

WWW

 _Later in the recovery level (ward)_

Holding a cup of coffee, John moved towards his best friend, lying on his bed. He noticed that Carson had removed the endotracheal tube from the other man's throat and that Rodney had regained some colour. He looked around him – no one in sight.

Opening his eyes, Artemus looked at the Colonel. "Hi John." A bit disoriented, he asked. "Where's Jim? He's not with you?"

Sheppard shook his head. "No, he's 'having fun' with Ronon. He's going to train with him today: it includes running, workout, boxing, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, destroying targets at the shooting range… He's a man of action and needed to unwind and to be kept busy until tonight – when he'll come back here – a bit tired and bruised I'm afraid."

Gordon smirked. "I see. Then you're not authorized to be here. If Dr. Beckett or a nurse find you here, you're going to have some * big * trouble."

Sheppard nodded. "I know, but I wanted to be with Rodney for a moment before going back to my office and doing some tedious paperwork, reading reports, writing reports, etc." Rodney's eyes slowly opened. He leaned towards the other man, ruffling his hair. "Hey!"

The scientist let out something inaudible, like a croak. John immediately put his cup of coffee on the rolling cart parked next to the bed and hurried to pour a cup of water from the pitcher on it. He held it up to his best friend's lips carefully, helping him take small sips. "Easy, slowly, buddy." He smiled seeing Rodney's expressive blue eyes say "thank you" and he smiled, "You're welcome." He put the water aside and said, "You're going to be okay, Rodney." He felt tears well up and struggled to stay composed. USAF colonels don't cry. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Rodney nodded. "I thought I was… dead," he breathed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and re-opened them. "Artemus… ?"

Sheppard gently cupped McKay's face and turned it to the right. "Artemus is right here Rodney, and he's going to be okay too. You're both out of danger."

Rodney smiled weakly. "Hey!" he said to Artie. "You okay?"

Smiling Artie nodded. "I'm okay." Looking up at John he added, "You should leave now John, before you're caught."

Sheppard nodded and took his cup of coffee. "See you later, buddy" and he left with the silence and stealth of a cat.

Rodney reached out and met Artie's hand half way. "That was close that time," he said. "I'm happy that you're not dead Artemus."

The older man smiled. "And I'm happy that you're not dead too."

They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

WWW

 _Much later in the Ward_

Dr. Beckett smiled happily, watching Jim West and John Sheppard enter the infirmary side by side. His two patients were making rapid progress on the way to recovery – that's why he had transferred them from the Operating Level to the ward. And to facilitate it more; he had allowed Jim and John to bring one thing each day to their team mates to keep them busy.

Limping, his face bruised, a dressing stuck across his forehead, West moved painfully towards his partner's bed and said, "Hi Artie!" He was literally radiating excitement and pleasure.

Gordon blinked. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jim shook his head, still amazed by what he had done, still grinning like a child in a toy store allowed to play with everything. "I spent one of the most fabulous days of my life, buddy. That was great! Everything was great! The hand-to-hand combat training, the martial arts, and especially those two hours I spent at the shooting range. They have all kind of weapons here, like the HKMP5 or the Franchi SPAS 12, you should see that!"

Frowning Artie made a face. "Yes, I'd like that – but when some are having fun, others are stuck in a bed doing nothing else but sleep."

Giggling, Jim pulled out a P-90 and its manual from his back. He placed them on Artie's lap. "I brought something to keep you occupied on your bed of pain, Artie. The P-90 is the automatic firearm they use here. It looks familiar perhaps? The magazine is empty. There's no danger. I brought you the user manual." He took a step back and chuckled when he saw Artemus eyes lit with a devouring curiosity as he manipulated the P-90, observing it from all angles. "Of course, it's more elaborate than your project, but you're on the right way with your automatic rifle, buddy."

Artie beamed. "Thank you!"

Lying on the next bed Rodney just rolled his eyes. "Americans! Those things are not toys, you know?" He then looked at John standing on his bedside. "What did you bring me?"

Smiling, John pulled out a laptop from his back. "I thought that you would want to work on your different projects and follow what's happening in your department, read your emails, etc. I would have brought you a cup of coffee but Carson forbad it."

Rodney took his personal laptop reverently. "Thank you." He opened it and activated it. He entered the password and the screen lit up.

Jim looked at Artie and said, "Artemus, I've something to tell you: to avoid the risk that we reveal involuntarily what we know about this city and the future, before we go back to our time, they will use a device that is going to erase our memory from the time we met John and Rodney."

Artie blinked in surprise. "What?"

Rodney glared angrily at John. "What? The device found on P4M-999?"

WWW

The next day, Wednesday, Jim brought Artie a laptop and they watched a series of great western movies. John's DVD selection was: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly; The Wild Bunch; Unforgiven; A Fistful of Dollars; Dances with Wolves; High Noon, and Once Upon a Time in the West.

The same day, John brought Rodney a series of devices a repair team had found in a remote section of Atlantis and he played light switch all day long.

On Thursday, Rodney explained to Artemus and James how to navigate on the internet. Then, the two 19th century men Googled all day long, focusing on modern history: 20th and 21st century.

Also on Thursday, John brought Rodney the external hard drive containing all his research (started 2 years ago) on the ZPM's power generator and left. He joined Ronon and Teyla in the training room: watching Rodney engrossed in work was no fun.

On Friday Jim and Artie spent the day watching YouTube, exploring its very large diversity, and reading Wikipedia randomly.

Still busy with his research Rodney ignored John, but drank ecstatically the pot of fresh coffee he had brought him. John spent the day doing paperwork.

On Saturday, Jim introduced Dr. Neevis, head of the Chemistry department to his partner and left them alone. He met Ronon in the training room.

And on Saturday, Rodney paused in his ZPM work, and worked on his wormhole drive project – almost ready to be tested on the newly built USS Agamemnon. John brought his friend a tray covered with pastries which Rodney wolfed down in two minutes. John then left to supervise the training of a batch of new recruits.

On Sunday, Artemus and Rodney, sitting in wheelchairs, were authorized to leave the infirmary for a couple of hours only. Stopping in front of a transporter room Rodney explained. "It's a transporter room. When a person enters the cabin…" and they all did. "A control panel on the back wall opens and displays a map of Atlantis…" and it happened. The scientist continued, "The dots on the map represent other transporters. By pressing a dot, the occupants of the transporter room are transported to the relevant location; we can even choose which floor to transport to, by making a selection on the left side of the screen." He put in finger on one of the dots and they dematerialized.

Once in the jumper bay the two agents looked at each other in total amazement. Blinking, Artemus let out, "Spaceships?"

Seeing their reaction, Rodney smiled. "Yes, the jumpers are small spaceships. We discovered several of them in the various hangars of Atlantis. John is going to take a jumper and take us into orbit. But before, we want to show you the Control Tower." They left the hangar and headed towards the transporter room.

Jim and Artie were amazed again when they discovered the stargate. Rodney gestured around him, and still in his role of guide said, "Here we're in the city's control room. It is the main control centre of Atlantis. Everything essential is here: the control room, the conference room, and Woolsey's office, but the most important is the control room. From these consoles the city's main systems can be controlled, such as the cloak, the shield, the long range sensors, and all other major systems apart from weapons – they are controlled from the Chair, in the Chair room. We're actually cloaked, it means invisible from the rest of the world – you see, the stargate program is top secret."

They headed towards the control tower balcony where the view of the inner city and surrounding landscape was breath-taking. Eyes open wide; agape, jaws dropped, the two agents were left speechless.

WWW

 _Later_

Once in orbit around Earth, Jim and Artie, their hearts beating wildly with excitement in their chests, stared for a long moment, speechless at how the beautiful planet was. Overwhelmed, they cried.

Then, after that long moment of pure ecstasy, the ever practical James West said, "It's too bad that we won't remember anything – after we go back to our time, you included."

The ever emotional Artemus Gordon nodded. "I know that's necessary, but I think that's terribly cruel." He turned his back to the others. "That's too much… I'm sorry."

Jim pulled Artie against his chest in a comforting embrace he tightened when his best friend started to sob openly against his shirt. "It's okay, buddy, I'm here."

Sitting in the pilot seat Sheppard nodded, feeling ill at ease. "I know, I'm sorry."

Rodney sighed, feeling bad. "I'm sorry too. But I'm afraid, there's no other way. John, take us back to Atlantis, it's almost time to go back to the infirmary."

WWW

 _Back in the infirmary_

Carson glared at John and Rodney. "What the hell happened?" He pointed at Artemus lying in his bed, sulking behind his laptop.

Jim, sitting on a chair beside him, was reading the San Francisco Herald, his face closed. The two team mates exchanged a guilty look. "We're going to erase their memory from the day they met us, Carson, to avoid the risk they talk about Atlantis and about the future," Rodney said. "Everything. And I feel really bad about it."

Sheppard nodded. "And they're not happy."

Beckett nodded. "I understand – is it really necessary? I mean, they're secret agents, they keep secrets all the time. They could keep this whole thing secret too."

John nodded too. "I said the same thing to Woolsey, Carson, but he told me that people talk under certain circumstances, when drunk, or very sick and raving, or under torture for example… the orders come from the President directly. Our hands are tied."

Rodney sighed. "I'd like them to keep those wonderful memories… They learnt, watched and saw so many absolutely wondrous things for men of their time…while protecting the future. But it's impossible. What is at stake is too big. We can't take that risk."

John nodded. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

The scientist shrugged. "Probably, he said. "Zelenka was in charge of its study and it has been tested once, with success. But it was tested once only."

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE NIGHT OF THE TIME TRAVEL PORTAL**

 **By Andamogirl**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _Two days later in the time travel portal room_

Dr. Carson Beckett placed a friendly hand on Artemus Gordon's shoulder. "I know that you won't remember me saying this to you, but take care of yourself. And no physical exercise whatsoever for the next couple of weeks, alright? You're still in recovery, and it will take some time, and mind your ankle, it's still fragile."

Artie smiled. "I promise." They shook hands.

Carson then shook Jim's hand and said, "Take care, James. Go back safely." Then he took a step back, replaced by Rodney and John.

John shook Jim's hand. "It was a pleasure. If you were living in my time, I would have recruited you in my team, immediately, Jim."

Jim smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, John. It was a pleasure too." Then he looked at Rodney they shook hands too. "So long Rodney. Take care."

Rodney nodded and moved in front of Artemus. They both exchanged a large smile and hugged for a long moment. When they parted, tears rolled on their faces.

Rodney was the first to speak, "It was a pleasure to know you Artemus, it's so rare to meet someone as intelligent and as interesting as me, I mean a genius. Because you are a genius, my friend. You're much ahead of your time."

Artie blushed with pleasure. "Thank you, Rodney. I return the compliment." He looked at John and added, "Take care, John and take care of Rodney too."

Rodney took the device sitting on a cart, and verified the settings one last time. "You won't feel a thing, but lose consciousness." He glanced at Radek standing beside the control command of the time portal. The image of cavalry soldiers was frozen in the centre of the huge device. "Everything's okay Radek?" the other scientist nodded. "Good!"

He placed a device like a headband on Artemus's head and gave a sad smile. "Adieu Artemus. I will miss you, a lot." Then he pressed the single button on the front, and there was a faint buzz. Artie closed his eyes and his knees buckled. Jim caught him before he fell, and gently eased him down onto the floor.

Rodney did the same thing with Jim and caught him in his arms before he collapsed to the floor. Then John and he moved the two men to the spot where they had been enveloped in the energy beam. Rodney and John looked at the 19th century men a last time.

Radek activated the portal. A stream of blue ribbon-light flowed down from the ceiling and enveloped the two agents. They vanished…

… and materialized a few seconds later in the middle of the Wanderer's ruined stable car, frightening the two horses.

WWW

 _Later in the Wanderer_

James West regained consciousness first. He immediately propped himself on his elbows and looked around him, disoriented and confused. "What the hell?..." He heard a moan he immediately recognized. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he turned and saw his partner sprawled on his back on the floor, slowly coming around. He moved towards him, noticing the dead bodies lying around them, and frowning, puzzled, he shook the other man's shoulder. "Artie! Wake up! Come on buddy!"

Slowly, very slowly, Artemus Gordon opened his eyes and touched his aching chest. "Jim? What am I doing lying on the floor?"

Jim sighed. "That's a good question Artie, I don't know the answer. I just woke up two minutes ago. Apparently, there was an explosion here, as the stable car is almost destroyed and we have one dead body in the rolling cell killed by a piece of wood coming from the door, or what's left of it… and one, two, three, four bodies here with gunshots wounds. I suppose we've been attacked by bandits who wanted to free the man in the cell, we defended ourselves – pretty well – and we lost consciousness… probably stunned by the force of the explosion, and we have a memory loss. I'm not injured, you?"

The older agent painfully sat and opened his shirt – discovering with great surprise a large bandage wrapped around his chest. "I am… but it's not recent. The pain is dull." He furrowed his brow. "I don't remember being injured and going in a hospital, but that's probably because of the memory loss – let's hope it's temporary." He stood up and winced, his ankle being sore. "Ow! I sprained my ankle too – Ah! I remember that! I fell off my horse when one of the counterfeiters jumped on me and rolled down into a small ravine! I was lucky to be alive."

Jim nodded. "I remember that too."

They moved towards the large opening where the sliding door of the stable car had ben and discovered other bodies lying in the dust. Jim nodded. "That was a hell of a gunfight."

They left the train and spotted more corpses all around the Wanderer. Once inside the parlor car the two men saw that half of the windows had been broken by bullet impacts – the bullets being embedded in the wooden panels.

Noticing a piece of paper on the table Artie said, "I counted two dozen bodies. Well, we defended ourselves pretty well."

Jim nodded. "And we don't have a single injury – that's the first! What's that?"

Artie read the note. "It's a message from Colonel Richmond in your writing. Apparently, we had to escort Graham Ellison, the number one of the West Coast syndicate to Washington where he would have been tried for the murder of Governor Robert Williams and his secretary. Hmm..." He nodded. "I know now the identity of the man lying dead in the rolling cell."

Jim picked up the pieces of glass spread on the sofa, put them on the table and sat down. "Those bodies outside belong to his men. They wanted to free him – and kill us in the process."

Artemus nodded. "Yeah, and they failed. Ellison won't be hanged. He was killed by a piece of wood coming from the door of the stable car."

Jim moved towards the telegraph key. "I'm going to send a message to Colonel Richmond. Our assignment is dead."

Artie nodded. "Literally."

WWW

 _Atlantis_

 _Mess hall_

Ronon and Teyla sat in front of John, eating a salad alone at an isolated table. The Satedan grabbed the Colonel's dessert, a chocolate cake, and started devouring it.

Sheppard groaned. "Don't tell me, they don't have chocolate cake anymore." Ronon nodded. "Next time, come early."

Teyla looked at Rodney sitting three tables away with Zelenka. The Canadian looked immensely tired and was unhealthily pale. The two scientists had a couple of running laptops sitting on the table in front of them. She noticed that McKay hadn't touched his food – something very unusual. "Rodney's not eating," she said frowning in concern.

The Colonel followed her gaze and nodded. "No, and he's not sleeping anymore, and not socializing either. He's like a hibernating bear. Don't worry, he's like that each time he's totally focused on something very important – like his ZPM power generator. He's close to building it, I heard. That's good news. We could soon go back to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Ronon nodded and started eating his team mate's French fries. "There's that and there's something else: he's unhappy," he stated. "He misses Artemus Gordon. He had bonded with him." He grabbed Sheppard's water bottle and added, "He knows that Gordon is gone, dead, he's sad and he's hurting."

Sheppard sighed. "We can't use the time portal again. It's too dangerous. The room has been sealed. What's the solution?"

Teyla smiled. "You'll find one, John, you always do." She stood up and left, followed by Ronon still holding the bottle of water.

John looked again at Rodney, swallowing coffee from his mug. "Okay, I'm going to find a way to cheer you up buddy."

WWW

 _Four days later, in the main lab_

Sheppard sat a mug of fresh coffee and a piece of cake with candied fruits on the desk, next to Rodney's personal laptop. "Here, I thought you'd need some energy."

McKay looked up at his best friend, rubbing his red and puffy eyes. "Hmm? Oh, thanks." Then he took a sip of the bitter and burning beverage, eyes focused on the latest simulation. He was absorbed again by his complex calculus.

Sighing, John suddenly swung Rodney round on his rolling chair and reaching out, lifted the other man's stubbled chin. He said, "Look at me and forget your work for a moment."

Rodney glared. "What do you want? I'm busy! That's the last simulation! I'm on the verge of building my ZPM power generator."

Placing a comforting hand on McKay's shoulder, Sheppard said, "I know that you miss Artemus terribly, Rodney; but I can't bring him back."

Rodney paled and lowered his eyes. "I know." He felt tears well up and swallowed hard. "I can't explain it John… I felt a strong connection with him. It wasn't like between you and me… We have a brotherly relationship. With him it was more like… a strong friendship between two people having much in common, two geniuses. We bonded. And now he's gone, he's dead. I've lost him."

Sheppard nodded. "As I said, I can't bring Artemus back, but what about meeting his great grandson? I'm sure that the two of you will bond too and be best buddies."

He gestured towards the man waiting in the corridor. "Come in, Major."

Rodney opened his eyes wide and gaped in total surprise when he saw an officer looking exactly like Artemus Gordon move towards him. "Oh, my!" he breathed.

Sheppard smiled broadly. "Rodney, this is Major Robert A. Gordon, USACE, United States Army Corps of Engineers. He's working – he was working - for the United States Army Engineer Research and Development Laboratory. He's been transferred here. You will have to work together many times."

Major Gordon smiled and reached out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. McKay. Colonel Sheppard has told me many fantastic stories about you."

Still stunned, Rodney shook the other man's hand. "He did? Oh! And all of them are true… So, you have been transferred here? You're the new chief of the combat engineers?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, exactly, thanks to Colonel Sheppard here. He came to see me in Fort Belvoir and talked to me about the Stargate program and Atlantis."

Sheppard nodded. "Major Cowley has retired and needed to be replaced. I read the Major's file searching for a qualified replacement and found the perfect candidate to the post, Major Robert Artemus Gordon. General O'Neill approved my choice."

Rodney and John exchanged a long look. Finally, the physicist mouthed "thank you" to his team mate for what he had done for him.

John smiled. "You're welcome, buddy."

WWW

 _In the Wanderer_

 _Washington railroad yard_

Holding his gloves and hat, Jim West entered the lab, finding his partner leaning on his desk, drawing schematics on a piece of paper. He sighed. "I knew I would find you here. Artie, it's time to leave. I don't want to be late at the President's reception and nor do you."

The older man nodded, drawing at top speed. "I know, I know. Give me just a few seconds… I had a strange dream a few hours ago when I was taking a nap in the sofa - about an automatic firearm, black, compact; with a magazine on top… it was associated with a number, 90." He frowned, puzzled. "I don't know why." He quickened his pencil strokes. "I'm drawing the things I saw that are still in my mind before they disappear… I'll modify my own automatic firearm by adding in those new ideas, I think." He finally placed the pen on the table and met his partner's eye. " _Voilà_ , I'm ready. Let's head to the White House."

Smiling, Jim headed towards the corridor. "Speaking of strange dreams, I had one last night," he said to his best friend. You and I were on board a ship – a ship flying amongst the stars, a spaceship flying above the Earth. The planet was so big, so blue Artie…"

THE END


End file.
